drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creeper Master
“You gave her too much freedom.” Character The Creeper Master comes from far off in the future where maybe a second time war happened where he killed the time lords for reasons unknown, perhaps because he was just a dick. He is sadistic and hobbies include abuse, gaslighting, erotic brainwashing and giving disobedent youngsters a good punishing, he may also have questionable interests on top of coming off as being disturbeningly creepy. This Master due to being long after his regeneration cycle most likely possessed the first random American he came across. Outfit The Creeper Master wears a black turtleneck with a fashionable coat. Adventures A Survivor's Circle Coming soon 'The Wedding of Bave' Coming soon Yiff of Death The Master infulrated a furry convention hosted in Norwich in which he brainwashed a group of fursuitters to groom into his new army in order to take over the Earth as well as have some fun which we DO NOT need to get into. He was stopped when The Golder Doctor and Penny grassed him up to the police. 'Mr. Roberts' Sweet Shop' Coming soon 'Darker Places' The JRPG Doctor while attempting to make amends with The Cheerful Doctor hunted down the Creeper Master in order to beat him up for all the horrible shit he put the doctor through, this landed Creeper Master in the hospital yet again. 'The Doctor's Fantastic Road Trip Adventure' The Master teams up with Sunglasses and Salty to harass the Renegade, JRPG and Classy Doctors by disguising his TARDIS as a bed and breakfast. Creeper Master sneaks into The JRPG Doctor's bedroom, makes out with them and brainwashes them to be his wife Lacy Gale who he commits acts of abuse against, he also snuck into renegades room and brainwashed him to become the Masters daughter. The antics of Creeper Master made one of his previous incarnations The Salty Master extremely uneasy as he felt this incarnation went way too far with his creepy and abusive antics. 'The Transformation Bureau' At some point the Creeper Master infiltrated the planet Equus Ferus brainwashing the population of magical horses to become his race of slaves, taking the place of their ruler Princess Nightcore using a latex inflatable pony suit with working milk creating breasts. The Master as Princess Nightcore played a long game, preying on troubled worlds to convert into slave ponies under the guise of curing the evils of said races nature and bringing them into a new order of friendship and love through it was all a back door for pony imperalism and colonization. At some point the Treloni government elected right wing populists and demagogues into power which pulled the Treonians out of the galactic community with an act known as Galatexit, this lead to the Treloni economy being smashed and the planet falling into despair which the ponies preyed on to get Treloni on board with their program which started off good before the ponies completely took over and conversions became forced. Kepflar and The Cheerful Doctor set up a resistance but the planet had fallen and Cheerful was captured leaving Kepflar alone as he turned to The JRPG Doctor for aid. After this the Master set his sights on Earth setting up transformation bureaus to turn humans into ponies as a means to cure people of yucky human nature and fix all of Earths problems after the new leeds incident. Seeing the situation as dire the Jazzoian leader Scatman John sent his best agent Green Shadow to stop the ponies and meet the Doctor leading to a team up with Kepflar and JRPG to stop the threat before it was too late. During this the Doctor and companion Ray EG Speedweed find out the British Prime Minister Coburn was collaborating with the ponies and Creeper Master to sell mankind out. The Master showed himself to the Doctor and Kepflar resulting in a final battle where a pissed off JRPG remembering all the awful stuff Creeper had done used the hand of Razzilon to defeat the Master and undo his corruptive influence on Equus ferus leading to a restoration of the converted worlds. While trying to flee JRPG fused the Master's TARDIS meaning he could only travel between England 2020 and near future Japan. 'Plastic Love' After crashing his TARDIS in Japan the Master set up a massive business conglomerate known as MasterCorp which sold weaponary, healthcare, anime, food products, cars, fan merch and ran it's own idol girl scene which was a front of the autons who the Master had formed an alliance with. The Masters plan was to use plastic infected cosplay masks to create a new generation of auton synths which by parasiting off a human nervous system could have faster and more fluid movement making them greater killing machines for the Nestene Consciousness. The Proper Bonkers Doctor with the help of Borchwood agent Jeff uncovered the Masters evil plot leading to a final show down on top of a convention centre where the Doctor sickened by this incarnation of the Master poured all his malice towards him and booted him over and over until he fell off the roof and smashed every bone in his body causing him to regenerate into a really crap incarnation known as The Identity Master Appearances * Yiff of Death * Plastic Love * Darker Places Facts *The Cheerful Doctor had the space secruity service place a restraining order on this incarnation of the Master and wants him well away from him at all costs. *He is an active member of the furry fandom. *He is based on the Master from A Survivor's Triangle. *This Master gets along well with the Sunglasses Master. However, other incarnations dislike him and find him to violate bounds too much. Category:Masters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters